


Through Sapphire

by FreezingFics



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingFics/pseuds/FreezingFics
Summary: Even if the day starts out a bit weak, Kravitz is going to make sure his boyfriend has the best day of his life, one he'll really remember, and no Voidfish is here to do otherwise.





	1. Chapter 1

SLAM!

Jumping from under silken sheets, Taako burst awake, almost instinctively reaching for the  
bedside table to grab the Umbra Staff. His hand felt nothing, and panic rushed through him for a  
small moment, before he remembered why almost ironically. Duh, it was snapped in half and  
useless now. Probably in the trash where it belonged for holding his sister for so long. In this  
moment of collection, he knew that he had no reason to be scared, because there was no more  
danger. Well, not completely, but not like the hell he had lived. The elf sighed, running a hand  
down his face, which was a bit difficult with his nose.

There was a grunt beside him, and he looked over to see an incredibly handsome, dark  
skinned, goofball of a reaper beside him. His eyes looked up at him worried, but Taako was  
trying not be to distracted by his figure, laying shirtless and oddly toned despite being a skeleton  
half the time. “Taako, are you okay? It’s not like you to wake up like that.” Noticing how the  
wizards eye’s never seemed to look at him, he sighed with a small smile, “Do I need to turn into  
my reaper form to make you pay attention?”

“I’m just getting my morning fill, don’t mind me.” Taako replied smoothly, finally looking at his  
boyfriend’s face when he quietly laughed and pushed himself to sit up with the elf. Kravitz didn’t  
even need to sleep, and he hardly did before meeting Taako, but it soon became something he  
liked to indulge in when he could. Besides the cold skin, the wizard didn’t mind at all.

“So…?” Kravitz’s smile changed to worry again, “Are you okay?”

Not losing his lazy smile, Taako melted back down into the bed as he spoke, “All good in here,  
my dude. Just thought I heard something.” He flipped on his side and held the pillow under his  
head, getting comfy again and ready to go back to sleep. Once he felt Kravitz fall back into the  
bed, Taako closed his eyes with a quiet, deep exhale.  
.  
..  
...  
CRASH!

Taako wasn’t pushed awake and fueled by instinct this time, instead being filled with an  
annoyance that pushed itself out with a groan. He buried his face deeper into the pillow, long  
ears bent down to try and mute anything else that wanted to interrupt his sleep. 

The bed shook  
again, and there was a tap of feet on the floor, meaning Kravitz had gotten up and was going  
somewhere. There was a pause, then some muffled noise. Must be something from a room  
nextdoor. The same noise. Taako bent his ears down further.

“Taako!” The reaper lifted his ear for him to finally hear what he was saying. All he got was a  
small growl and glare over to him, but at least he had his attention. Kravitz smiled to try and  
calm the wizard, but only got a face that wordlessly said ‘Tell me what you want or I’ll Magic  
Missile you.’ With a slightly awkward chuckle, he whispered, “Listen. I think I know the source of  
the noise.”

Sluggishly rising from the pillows, Taako sat up and let his ears perk back up to listen. This  
better be good because he needed to either sleep or give Kravitz another job to do. After a  
moment of quiet, a melody came through in the distance, made of bells with the beat of hooves  
below the ringing. He looked to the darker man with a confused look, “The hell does the ice  
cream wagon have to do with this?”

Kravitz grabbed his hand, warm due to being under covers this time. He knew not to be doing  
this if it hadn’t been. Helping his boyfriend up and out of bed, he walked him to the large window  
that led to a blacony he had just been looking out of. The older pointed to two small figures  
running toward the wagon, one being pulled by the smaller one. In the morning light, Taako  
could see it was Angus and the most recent addition to the family.

While they weren’t ready for marriage just yet, though it was likely coming up soon, Kravitz had  
always wanted a kid of his own. Angus had been lovely to take care of, of course, but he  
needed something else. So, a few years into their relationship, he had asked the elf about  
adopting. Taako’s eyes lit up as bright as Lup’s flames, and he had rushed them to a nearby  
adoption center. It took a while for one of the kids to really catch his eye, but a small lizardfolk  
by the name of Tiffidy hooked him with her quips and obvious displeasure of her situation. It  
wasn’t even a contest at that point.

She wasn’t the nicest thing, not at first at least. The only time she was around them was at  
meals, which was the only thing she really had to do. Slowly, she came around though, then a  
complete 180 when she began to learn magic. Apparently, she had been banned from doing  
any form of magic after an incident where an orphan thought he had lost all his limbs from one  
of her illusion spells. Davenport had been her main teacher, and they eventually started to have  
fun. After her pranks and superiority complex toned down a few notches that is.

“The noises must’ve been the door and Tiffidy’s piggy bank.” Kravitz laughed softly, watching as  
both children ran down the road to get some ice cream. The lights wrapped around the horses  
came into view as the bells got louder, and the children only got faster as their secret breakfast  
came into view. The reaper turned back to the elf, smile looking like a small plea, “We’ll let them  
have their little secret, right?”  
Taako brought his boyfriend closer by wrapping one arm around his shoulders, giggling as he  
nuzzled into his getting colder neck, “Yeah, sure. Long as I can go the fuck back to sleep.”

Kravitz snickered, picking his dork elf up bridal style and back to the bed, even though it was a  
few steps away. Taako made it more dramatic than it had to be of course, calling him his  
‘undead knight in fancy armor’ and something about how he should do this more often as he  
was gently lowered into their shared bed. The reaper didn’t come back in with him, which made  
the wizard looking at him confused through hazy eyes. “Might as well get up now, I have  
something to do anyway.” He explained, lowering down to give his boyfriend a kiss on the  
forehead.

“At like, six in the morning? Homie, even I can call bull on that.” Taako didn’t want him to start  
lying, mostly because he didn’t want Merle to get it in his head to have a constant Zone of  
fucking Truth around him, if he could even do that. Gods know he would actually try.

“It’s true! I’m a busy man, Taako, and someone’s gotta make sure neither of those kids get hurt  
from Tiffidy’s smashed piggy bank.” Kravitz defended as he made his way to the door. Taako  
seemed somewhat satisfied at that, mumbling something he couldn’t hear and turning back into  
the pillows. A feeling tugged at what was left of his heart, so before he left the room, he turned  
back with a warm smile, “I love you.”

There was a pause, then, “Love ya too, now let me sleep.” From within the pillows, the man  
could see a smile, which filled that feeling to its normal comfort.

Kravitz quietly closed the door behind him, using his magic to put his half naked form in a grey  
dress shirt and pants, his form of ‘casual wear’ in the day. Sound slowly started to fill the air as  
early birds got up around the living quarters of the bureau. Doors opening and closing, a few  
voices being able to be heard from outside the walls, and the clacking of hooves as the ice  
cream wagon finally came by. The shattered remains of a piggy bank laid on the carpet of the  
living room, which were quickly scooped up and put in the trash to avoid any damage.

As he dumped the broken clay into the trash can, his eyes traveled to a small drawer under the  
sink, nothing special looking about it at all. Which is the perfect place to put his work today. It  
seemed like all the quiet noise was muted as he went over to the dark wood drawer, the only  
sound his foot falls and a sound that could be like a thumping heart in his chest. Kravitz pulled it  
open to check on what all was there, to make sure his gift was there.

It was just rags on the surface, a few oven mitts and cleaning things. Moving the first few out of  
the way, however, revealed a small, black box. The thumping got louder just looking at it, but it  
had a feeling now, that felt like feathers tickling his stomach and moths trying to get out of his  
cold body. Kravitz flipped it open with a quiet pop.

A beautiful, gold, sapphire studded ring rested in a plush pillow. The jewels were like the ones  
forming the large circle that summoned him during the Day of Story and Song, though not fueled  
with the same magic Taako had done, but meant as much to them as that moment. It was still in perfect condition. 

Kravitz sighed in relief, closing the box and putting it in his back pocket. Today would be the  
day, finally, when he asked the big question. He had already talked to the Raven Queen, and  
she agreed, saying with a smiled that she wanted pictures. Of course she would. The reaper  
knew what he would do to make sure Taako remembered this and it lived up to his  
expectations, which are pretty high, as always.

First, though, he needed to check in with the other two of the… Tres Horny Boys…

Why had they chosen that awful name?


	2. Chapter 2

Three men sat at a small bar, having light drinks due to it only being morning. Kravitz couldn’t  
stop fidgeting, still making some idle talk with the other two somehow. Merle’s children, his  
adventuring group of little kids, Magnus’s dog training business, things like that.

After a while, the dwarf had enough of the small chit chat, “Okay, you didn’t call us here to ask  
how we were, what’s up Krav?” He put his head in his wooden hand, long beard thankfully  
softening the hard wood. Even if he was a bit annoyed at the small talk, he did like Kravitz, and  
cared for him as he helped Taako through his problems. If something was wrong, it was his job  
to know and help.

The reaper knew it wouldn’t last long, so he took a deep breath to end the first conversation.  
Now, the hard part. Sitting up tall, he began, “I’m going to propose to Taako today. I have the  
ring, the plans, even an outfit for today. His favorite of mine.”

Both Magnus and Merle stared at him wide eyed, the human almost choking on his drink, then  
recovered to yell, “Really?!” Eyes turned to the three, more than already were just from being by  
two of the ‘seven birds.’ Kravitz motioned for him to lower his voice, which only lowered him to  
slightly louder than normal talking, “You should have told me, I would have made you a ring for  
free!”

“That means a lot Magnus, but I feel like if it was made by you it would be kind of weird. Plus,  
that’s already Carey and Killians thing.” Kravitz explained softly, “Taako isn’t one for the  
sentiment, you know that.”

“Yeah, I guess…” Magnus mumbled, looking dejected but understanding.

“I’m sure he’d like anything you’d give him,” Merle laughed a bit, “But what’s the ring look like?”

The reaper smiled, hands folded in his lap and slowly wringing around each other, “Gold with  
sapphire, I figured that would be to his liking and still mean something.” His dark face was probably getting even darker with blush, if the dwarf’s chuckling had something to say about it, a  
lock of his hair being merciful with him and covering it as much as it could.

“Sounds beautiful,” Magnus was smiling again at the silly display Kravitz was unwillingly  
showing, “But, that begs the question, why did you need to talk to us?”

“Well, I want to give to Taako what he gave to Lup. The best day of his life. Yes, I already have  
plans, but I need one last thing.” Why was he feeling nervous? He was sure that they would say  
yes, but marriage was a shaky topic with the two. Of course, he could have also gone to Julia in  
the Astral Plane, but that would take far too long. Not to mention it felt wrong to go to her without  
getting a message from Magnus. Merle just wasn’t the best with marriage, but he could feel  
something with him and Lucretia starting, no matter if Pan’s loyal follower wanted it or not.  
With another deep breath, he look at the with a serious but still embarrassed face, “I have no  
idea how actual proposal and marriage works.” Kravitz cracked a smile out of pure discomfort,  
while the other men’s smiles were trying to hide their snickers. “Don’t laugh, please, I’m  
already-”

Too late, Merle couldn’t save the gufau that once again turned heads and made Kravitz sink into  
his classy shirt, which was flashing away to show his skeletal form. Magnus laughed quieter for  
once, but was threatening to get loud at how the dwarf was trying to hold himself together by  
holding his wooden hand to his mouth, only making the golden leaves on it shiver like they were  
laughing themselves.

After a moment of chuckles, a loud throat cleared itself, turning the men’s attention to Kravitz  
who was glaring at them with an embarrassed anger that seemed to wordlessly remind them  
that he was a freaking reaper, so they probably shouldn’t be laughing at him. Not to mention  
they still had a small debt of hundreds of deaths.

Once the two stopped their chuckling, Kravitz dropped his glare with a sigh, now looking a lot  
more vulnerable, “I know you go down on one knee and show them the ring, but I don’t know  
what to say. Is there something specific thing I’m supposed to, like in a wedding? I was going to  
try a script but I want it to be natural.”

Now that they could see this was something their friend was seriously worried about, the two  
ex-adventurers had expressions of thought before Magnus spoke up first, “Well, most people  
say something about making them the happiest man/woman in the world, but it isn’t necessary.  
Some make it a big show and some are just subtle and do it when the time is right.” With a small  
pause, he curled the hand with his ring on it into a small fist, face darkening with a still held  
grief, “When I proposed to Julia, I told her I’m the happiest around her, that she brings out a  
gentleness about me that I want to keep forever. I didn’t need her to marry me, even if I wanted  
her to, I just needed her to be with me.” He looked up at the reaper with a smile, “Tell Taako something like that. Not just how happy he makes you, but how safe you feel around him, even  
though you can both handle yourselves.”

“I honestly don’t think I’m the best for advice about this kinda stuff…” Merle muttered, hands  
clamped together and holding his chin as thought. With a regretful smile, he started, “I guess all  
I have to say is to not rush into it.” Magnus chuckled beside him, trying to lighten the mood with  
quietly saying something like ‘Of course he won’t, that’s my thing.’ The dwarf continued on, “I  
know you’re excited and all, but you still have a long road ahead of you. Let things come at their  
own pace and when you know you’re ready, not just because you’re hitched.”

Kravitz nodded, slowly becoming more and more confident as he was given what he needed to  
know and more. His hands stopped circling each other under the table, and his leg had stopped  
bouncing without him even knowing it started to. A warm smile curled his lips as he stood up,  
offering a hand to the two, “Thank you, this means alot to me. Afraid I need to get going now, it’s  
almost time to get everything started. Plus, Tifiddy and Angus might mess with Taako’s sleep  
after their ice cream for breakfast.” All of them chuckled, shaking hands then waving goodbye  
as he walked away.

Magnus watched as the door swung open with a smell bell jingle, then close quietly as Kravitz  
walked off with a pep in his step. Once he was gone from his view, he looked over at Merle,  
“He’s gonna dork something up, isn’t he?”

“Oh, Pan forbid he doesn’t!” Merle laughed, taking a swig of his drink with a large smile, then  
speaking again, “Even if he does, though, Taako’ll say yes. I’ve lost count of how many times  
he’s come complaining to us about it!”

For the rest of the morning, the two caught up on each others lives, excited for the day and the  
ones to come when their friends finally tied the knot.


End file.
